No Title So Far
by ridiculous 123
Summary: [challenge by rese] A little bit AU: Father's injured in the war, Marmee went to him, the girls are home with Hannah, and they are quite curious about the boy next door. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The fan fiction author, rese, challenged me. I was asked to write a 5 chapter story where someone dies (but it is not Beth or Amy), and Jo never properly meets Laurie at the Gardiner's party. If this chapter seems a bit like Chapter 16: Letters, I apologize. I am taking some things (ideas, words, etc.) from there because it has to do with my plot. I would ALSO just like to say that I am not very good with dialogue from this era, so please excuse my mistakes.

**Important notice: I am very busy with school (I am taking another English course along with my regular class, as well as being a student-aide to a 9th grade English class which means I skip a History class of mine, plus I am on student council). I may update quickly or very slowly. I REALLY am sorry! But I am in 11th grade (for other countries, it's my second to last year of high school) and this is the year where grades matter for college. I am working really hard. I will try to update as fast as I can, but don't expect anything immediate. **

Disclaimer: Little Women and Good Wives belong to Louisa May Alcott. I'm just changing plots around a bit, tweaking things. Also, if I use quotes, I shall most assuredly say where it is from.

* * *

_"And Jo read aloud, in a frightened voice..._

_Mrs March:_

_Your husband is very ill. Come at once._

_S. HALE_

_Blank Hospital, Washington."_

_-page 175, 'A Telegram', Little Women_

* * *

Mr. March had become ill, and Marmee had gone to Washington. The girls stayed home with Hannah looking after them.

Beth visited the Hummels, per Marmee's request. Jo tried to be the "man" of the house to the best of her ability. Mostly though, she ran around the house, tried to keep down her temper whenever she was near Amy, wrote her plays, and had a jolly good time. But often, her mind wandered to her sickly father. While Jo played man, Meg played lady. She helped Hannah with the cooking, and tried to keep things in order. Amy tried to help as best she could with whatever was needed, but often she was shoo'ed away by her elder sisters.

The girls and Hannah wrote their mother letters daily.

_My Dearest Mother,_

_We all miss you terribly. I, for one, knew taking care of the home was a hard task but I had not realized how hard it would be to run it! Our home is not the same without you. Your most recent letter brought all of us to tears. It had us laughing for a bit, until we were reminded that Father is quite ill. Beth has been quite the helper. She helps me cook dinner and often in the evening she plays us some piano. Jo cannot be bothered with such "tedious tasks", such as sweeping and making the beds, although she does try. I often remind her that you are not here to scold her and I ought not to but I am re-considering every second she complains. Amy is still a little dear, and presents us with funny pictures; of us playing or Jo in a hurry. Sometimes she even draws sketches of that elderly man next door (Mr. Laurence?) and the young dark-haired British fellow, the tutor of the (Mr. Laurence?) elderly man's son (or grandson? I am not sure). Hannah is doing very fine, and I am quite sure she has sent you a few letters of her own. I pray for Father every day. I pray to God to help him get well, and send the both of you home to us girls!_

_With all my love,_

_Meg_

_Marmee,_

_I miss you. Although I must admit, I have such fun times! Meg and Hannah (and sometimes Bethy, that angel-sister of mine) try to make me do household chores. Often I get out of it. But no worries, I try to help. I really do. It is just that I find such things trivial. I've been writing a bit. My latest is a love story between a dashing rogue, and a fair maiden. You'd enjoy it, and I suppose I could send you a few lines... No, I'll send you chapter by chapter (unless you and Father are coming home shortly?). The children, snow-maiden Amy and angel Beth, are dears. Meg runs the house like a true lady (and I suppose if she were to be married, she would do it well). I have been most curious about that boy next door. He is, obviously, of some relation to the elderly, wealthy man next door. But the question is, how? Is he the man's son? Nephew? Grandson? Please do write soon. Enclosed is the beginning of my latest project._

_Love, your topsy turvy Jo_

_Dear Mother,_

_I wish you and Father were here and well. I have been visiting the Hummels often. The mother always seems happy to see me, as do the young children. I try to play the piano, but playing all the songs you taught me makes me cry, and long even more for you (and Father, of course, of course) to be home. I send my love. Kiss father's cheek for me._

_Love, _

_Little Beth_

_Ma chere Mamma,_

_We are all well. I am trying to do my lessons but they are so teddyus. Jo says I mean 't-e-d-i-o-u-s'. Meg put in new patches because I was given Jo's distastful one; the red gingham. I have been drawing, mostly of us girls and that man across the way - the one in the large house. Late at night sometimes when I can't sleep I try some of you and Papa, well and all. Oh please let him be well! Give him two kisses for me. _

_Your darling, _

_Amy Curtis March_

_Dear Miss March _

_Things are goin jus as well as they can be. Miss Margaret helps, Jo is trouble as all ways. Beth is a deer, good an' kind to me. She helps out the most - though Miss Meg tries to shoo her 'way. Little Amy draws funny pictures which send all the girls in a tizzy. I must get back to work. There is much to do. I send my duty to Mister March._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Hannah_

Marmee and Father, all the way in Washington, D.C., were very glad to recieve those letters. The letters of their girls, and even Hannah, brightened their day greatly. War raged on. Although Father was in a hospital, with Marmee by his side every second, the town was shambles. Marmee tried to keep Father in best of spirits but it was hard. The nurses came in every day or so with terrible news of how the North was not winning many battles, and how they were not sure if the war would _ever _end. The only thing keeping Marmee and Father filled with hope (and small smiles) were the letters that came to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note(Written IN Feb.) Thank you all so much for the reviews. Quirky Del and rese, YOU MAKE MY WEEK! Ooh, plus I had a snow day too and so did all of the east coast of America (I'm not kidding, governmental officials had off as well!). Ooh, I want you all to go and read this story, but please remove the spaces: http:// pearlo . illuminatedtext . com / fiction / prickling . htm ... Seriously, it's rather good! And I was astounded when I found it (via Google) and I put it into my favorites on my computer!

Also, I apologize to the extreme. My chapter will not be long. Sorry!

* * *

_"It's bad, it's damned bad." _

_- Abraham Lincoln (about the Civil War)_

* * *

Jo caught a cold the next week, and Beth tended to her. Meg nor Amy would stay near their sister during those times for she was meaner than usual. Of course, anyone would be grumpy when ill.

Hannah helped Meg with the kitchen. Amy went to school, dealt with the "_unbareable_" Mr. Davis, and sketched a bit. While Jo was sick, it was Amy who went to Aunt March to read to her.

Marmee worried for Father in Washington. However she did not want to write her girls such depressing news, so she hinted some to Hannah. Hannah understood that Mr. March was not doing so well, and would not mention to the March girls.

Beth stayed by Jo (or as much as possible, for Jo was rather snappy even to dear Beth), and occasionally went to the Hummels. The young baby died in Beth's arms, but thank goodness (the girls had thanked the Lord and heavens) she had gotten scarlet fever before. So there was no need to worry.

_My dearest girls, my dear Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy, my little women, _

_I am doing not so well, and thus your mother wants to keep it quiet. Bah humbug! Or so would say Scrooge in Dickens' ''A Christmas Carol.'' _

_I feel it is necessary to tell you. I am very much wounded and your darling, dear, saintly mother came to heal me. She and the nurses are working harder than ever, and talk in whispers (not to let me know). I also feel that if you don't know, you will think everything is fine when it is not. _

_Meg - don't fret and keep Jo under control. Our wild seagull will want to march to Washington on foot, come to my bed, chop off her hair (again) and fight in the war as my double. And make sure everyone understands that while I am not doing wonderfully, I think of each of you every day._

_Jo- don't cut off your beautiful hair again! Don't be rash. Think clearly. I thank you so much -- even if it did cost you your hair -- for the money to send Marmee up here. Be the lady I know you are, not the untamed boy that lives inside of you._

_Beth- my angel, play piano. Be merry, even if this letter causes you to fret and tears to fall. _

_Amy- My dear 'Raphela', my littlest girl. Do sketch a bit for me and send it 'round so I may see what I left behind and what I shall look forward to._

_With all my love,_

_Father_

Meg dropped the letter from her hand and ran to get her sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am STILL unsure of my title!! Any ideas?!

P.S. I finally rented Little Women (1994 version) after waiting since December. Unfortunately I can only have it for two weeks. Maybe watching it will inspire me? I hope so!!

* * *

_"Beth: Are you thinking about Father?_

_Jo: No, my hair!"_

-Little Women (1994 version, featuring Winona Ryder, Claire Danes, Kirsten Dunst and Susan Serandon)

* * *

"Oh, Father being so ill is quite dreadful!" 

In the parlor sat the smallest, Amy March, with her three older sisters. They wrang their hands nervously as they waited for Hannah to tell them any news.

The girls had been in tears eversince they had recieved a heart-breaking letter from Father. Their father, it seemed, was not doing so very well. He had composed a saddening letter, in which he revealed that he was very ill. Their Marmee did not want to worry them so she had not told how worse off their father was.

The girls had been so distraught that they had not written their mother nor father in a few days. Hannah had been corresponding with their Marmee and getting news every so often.

Actually, that was not true. When they had first heard the news of their ill father, they had written millions of angry as well as saddened letters to their Marmee. They had demanded to know why she kept this from them. They wanted to know the truth. Marmee had written them one single letter addressed to all of them, saying that she had not wanted to worry her girls.

And now they sat, worriedly, in the parlor.

Hannah, with her graying hair and sparkling eyes that now were faded, came bustling in. In her wrinkled hands was a thin cream-colored note. A telegraph.

"Girls...your father..."

Amy began to wail. A scream that a monkey would make. The other girls didn't even bother trying to help her as tears fell down their own faces, sobs. Sobs.

This wasn't supposed to happen to them. He was _their _father, and they were _his_ Little Women...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for not updating this story. Yes I know's been almost 3...or is it 3? months. Well anyway everytime I tried to get help writing this (i.e. looking for quotes), the internet was down! Foreshadowing? Haha. Maybe... Also after this chapter I only have 1 more to go. I'm going to try to write it quickly. I leave for camp Tuesday June 26th and won't be back until August 11. See why I want to finish this?! Hehehe. Well read on and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Mr. March has his aunt (Aunt March) who is related to him, however it is unknown if he had any siblings. I am taking liberty and creating him a brother.

* * *

_"Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names."_

* * *

Black. That's what the four March girls wore. And their Marmee.

Tears flew.

It's funny how they wore black and tears flew from their eyes down their faces as the sky turned a dark gray (an almost black) and rain began to fall.

Their father in a wooden casket was lowered to the ground.

Amy buried her head into Meg's hip, sobbing.

_Father, father, father_.

Not many people were at Mr. March's funeral. Those family members that were still alive were there. Mr. March's bachelor brother, a stout brown haired man who spent his days in New York City, had come. His aunt, Aunt March as the girls' referred to her, was also there, standing near Marmee. All of them wore black, black, black, black. What little aquanitances Mr. March had made were fighting in the war.

Jo, Beth, Amy and Meg had no idea how they would survive. Their mother, their beloved Marmee, could not work for much. Who would give them money to survive? Jo could surely publish some stories, however it would not be enough. And Meg could continue her role as governess, but still the pay was poorly.

Beth handed Jo her hankerchief and her sister blew her nose into it.

_Lord, I'm sorry for being unladylike and wanting to romp around like boys do. I'm sorry for being mean to Amy. And I'm sorry I never helped Marmee that much around the house. And I'm sorry for being occasionally nasty to Aunt March. So...now...do you think you could bring Father back alive?_

Jo closed her eyes. She opened them to find Beth nudging her shoulder, wrapping her mitten-covered hands around Jo's.

Dead, dead, dead.

Jo thought she could be brave (for Father's sake) and take this like a _man_, but she couldn't. She thought she could perhaps write a nice little story about how much Father meant to her, about the good times he had with her- with all of them...but it seemed impossible.

If only Mr. March could see his _little women_ now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**: I guess I'm offically the worst fan fic writer EVER? I forgot I hadn't finished this, or had a rough draft of the ending of this. So here I am 2,000 months later, FINALLY finishing it. Yes, here comes our boy, our Teddy... He finally shows up in this chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks so much for your support and love. By the way, I'm now in senior year (last year of high school)- which is pretty crazy. I began this story when I was in junior year (last year)!!

* * *

_"He looked like an Italian, was dressed like an Englishman, and had the independent air of an American..."_

* * *

The boy next door came a'knocking on the front door of the Marches. All four girls got up to see who it was.

Many people were coming around to pay their respects. And now, there stood a boy with curly black hair. He looked like an Italian, or what the girls thought _looked_ like an Italian. They weren't too sure, they had never seen one before. In his hands were a bouqet of flowers. The girls smiled.

"Hello, I'm..."

"You're that boy next door, the one holed up in that dreary house!" Jo, of course.

"Jo, that isn't very nice _nor_ lady-like. And here I thought you were trying your best to be lady like and not such a slang tomboy." Meg sternly told Jo, who just rolled her eyes.

Meg turned to the curly-haired boy. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm Margaret, or Meg, March and these are my three sisters."

"I'm sorry about your loss, Miss March." The boy lowered his head a bit.

Jo peered curiously at him. He was wearing nice trousers and a white shirt that looked absolutely new, and shiny brown shoes. He looked so clean. It was ironic, Jo thought, as she glanced down at herself- patched up dress and shoes a little too big for her. She was odd next to the boy.

"Yes, well thank you, Mr...?" Meg inquired in her soft lady-like voice, taking the flowers from the boy's hands.

"Theodore Laurence, except the boys at school called me Laurie." The boy bit his lip.

Jo's eyes widened. "Laurie...like a girl's name?"

The boy..._Laurie _blushed. "Yes."

And then he ran off, leaving the four girls in the doorway. Meg held the flowers and Jo looked bewildered.

"Imagine _that_, a boy named Laurie. Well I think I shall like to be friends with him and I think I shall rename him something better than a girly name... Maybe something like Teddy?"


End file.
